


Прах на ладонях

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums
Summary: События после войны. Стив и Тони, разделённые расстоянием, переживают утрату своих членов семьи. Они потеряли всё. Но потеряли ли они друг друга?





	Прах на ладонях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ashes on Our Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475168) by Sara K. 



Перевод доступен [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6847109).

 

Пустота.

Пустота — вот что он чувствовал.

Казалось, она разъедает его грудь, образуя в ней дыру.

Стив так и не поднялся с травы.

Кто-то из застывших от ужаса выживших стоял рядом с ним, кто-то рухнул на землю.

Он не знал, сколько времени он уже так сидит, как долго они все молчат. Они проиграли. Как это произошло? Что они сделали не так? Они не ожидали этого поражения. Правда же была на их стороне. Они не должны были проиграть. Они же добродетели. Они же сильные. Они никак не ожидали этого.

Они же были Мстителями.

Они же были на стороне _добра_.

Каждый вдох, казалось, разрывал его лёгкие изнутри.

Стив ещё никогда не был так потерян. Даже семь лет назад, когда он только очнулся после разморозки, ему не было так плохо, как сейчас. Как он должен был поступить? Что он мог сделать?

Пустота — вот что он чувствовал.

Тогда, после разморозки, у него никого не было, кроме Мстителей.

Они стали его семьёй.

Теперь же половина из них была мертва.

Баки.

Сэм.

Ванда.

Вижн.

Т’Чалла.

—  _О боже_ , — тихо сказал он, не в силах вымолвить ничего кроме. Всё происходящее казалось ему чем-то нереальным: сном, нет, кошмаром, из которого он отчаянно хотел вырваться и вызволить свою семью.  
Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку.

Он повторял только эти два слова, шокированный реальностью. Реальностью, в которой они проиграли.

Он не должен был проиграть.

Затем в его памяти всплыло ещё одно имя.

Тони.

— О боже, — вновь прошептал он.

**Тони.**

Где он? В порядке ли он? Вернётся ли он? Может, он ранен? Знает ли он о случившемся?

Жив ли он?

Сердце Стива пропустило удар.

_Жив ли он?_

Он перевёл взгляд на горстку пепла, лежащую перед ним. Это был прах Баки. Его друга. Его семьи. Его брата.

Неужели он потерял их обоих?

Обе половинки своего сердца?

Стив зачерпнул немного пепла, зажмурившись. Он почувствовал, как его плечи затряслись, и начал молиться. Пустота разрасталась.

_«Господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не могу… поверить, что их обоих нет. Пожалуйста»,_  — взмолился он.

 

***

Пустота.

Пустота — вот что он чувствовал.

Тони был опустошён. Он перестал быть тем, кем был только вчера. От прежнего Старка осталась только оболочка.

Боль в боку от рваной раны, которую ему нанесли его же оружием, была несравнима с болью душевной.

Пустота.

Они проиграли.

Мокрыми от слёз глазами он смотрел на землю. Красное пятно — всё, что он видел.

_Он_ проиграл.

Его кошмар. Сны. Панические атаки. Его видения. Его же предупреждали. У него же был шанс всё остановить. Но всё равно это случилось.

_Я знал, что они все погибли, Ник. Я чувствовал это. Весь мир. Это всё из-за меня. Я не был готов. Я ничего не смог сделать._

_Я ничего не смог сделать._

Почему он ничего не смог сделать?

_Это не кошмар, а закономерный итог. Конец пути, по которому я нас повёл._

Сон стал явью. Он остался один. Он убил их всех. Именно он. Он остался один на этой планете, в космосе, и убил их всех.

Это был его худший кошмар, и он был реален.

Это была его реальность.

Его лицо было измазано грязью, пеплом, слезами и кровью.

_«Ты мог нас спасти»._

Стив.

Он вспомнил. Его голос эхом отдавался у Тони в ушах. Видение. Ещё до Альтрона. Он видел его смерть. Он видел его мучения. Он отчётливо слышал голос своего лучшего друга, как будто он был рядом.

Лучшего друга? Да. Он простил его. Он знал: в глубине души он простил его. Всегда прощал.

Тони видел во взгляде Стива то, чего никогда не видел раньше: страх. Капитан Америка никогда ничего не боялся. Старк думал даже, что Стивен не знает такого понятия, как «страх». Но в тот момент, в том видении, в том кошмаре, он не был Капитаном Америка — он был Стивом Роджерсом. Парнем из Бруклина. Не Мстителем и не величайшим героем Земли. Просто Стивом.

Парнем, которого Тони звал другом.

Парнем, которого Тони считал членом своей семьи.

И он умирал.

_«Почему не пошёл до конца?»_

Воспоминание оборвалось с последними словами Стива.

_«Почему не пошёл до конца?»_

**_«Почему не пошёл до конца?»_ **

Старк закрыл глаза.

— Почему я не позвонил ему раньше? — тихо выдохнул он.

Он собрал в одну команду лучших бойцов, которые могли противостоять Таносу, — Мстителей. И сам же её развалил. У него было два года, чтобы всё исправить, но он абсолютно ничего не сделал. Может, если бы они были вместе, дрались, как одно целое, и не были разбросаны по разным планетам, они бы смогли победить.

_Почему ты не позвонил ему?_

_Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не позвонил ему?_

Тони тяжело вздохнул и вцепился пальцами в волосы, опуская голову вниз. Вновь тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл глаза. Его руки ужасно дрожали.

Что, если все Мстители погибли? Что, если вообще все люди погибли?

Он больше никогда не попросит прощения у Пеппер.

Он больше никогда не скажет друзьям, что они были правы, что не надо было подписывать тот договор, что он, Старк, должен был остаться с ними.

Он больше никогда не скажет Стиву, что простил его.

Он больше никогда не попросит прощения у Стива и не скажет, что ему не всё равно.

Что он по-прежнему член его семьи.

— Моя сестра…

Тони встрепенулся. Он и забыл, что здесь есть кто-то, помимо него. Синекожая девушка. Она сидела неподалёку от него. Квилл говорил, что она ждёт их здесь, на Титане, поэтому сперва они и отправились сюда. Её имя вылетело у него из головы.

— …у неё было ещё двое друзей. Может, они живы. Мне нужно… — Её голос сорвался, девушка смотрела вниз. Покачав головой, она поднялась. — Мне нужно найти их. Нужно им обо всём рассказать.

Мужчина с секунду смотрел на неё, затем вытер лицо и отвернулся.

— Остался только один работающий корабль. Нужно идти.

Тони протяжно выдохнул, запуская пальцы другой руки в волосы. Он пробормотал, прочистив горло:

— Квилл сказал, что они с Тором.

— Ты знаешь, где они могут быть?

Железный человек ненадолго задумался.

— С этим всем… — Он прикусил губу. — Наверное, на Земле.

— Тогда отправляемся на Землю.

Он не смотрел на неё, всё его внимание было направлено на разруху на горизонте.

— Может, твой друг тоже жив.

Тони не шелохнулся. Повисла долгая тишина, которую разорвал звук шагов за его спиной.

— Нам нельзя здесь оставаться, и ты ранен.

И снова тишина.

Она робко коснулась его плеча.

— Мне жаль твоих друзей. Правда. Я понимаю. Но нам надо идти.

Он смотрел на грязь под ногами, пальцами сжимая переносицу.

— Я не могу тебя здесь бросить.

Честно, ему очень хотелось, чтобы она оставила его здесь. Он не хотел возвращаться на Землю. Он хотел умереть здесь, один, вместе с кошмаром. Он не хотел знать, кого ещё может потерять. Не хотел возвращаться туда, где потерпел поражение. Ему хотелось остаться на этой пустой планете. Если же он отправится на Землю, то его сон точно станет явью.

Мужчина обернулся к девушке. Сейчас, когда она была совсем близко, он мог рассмотреть её получше. Она выглядела гораздо моложе его. Хотя, с другой стороны, она не человек, так что кто знает, сколько ей на самом деле лет. Но у неё были молодые глаза. Глаза, полные страха, боли и потери.

Молодые глаза, так напоминающие ему…

— Мне… Мне жаль твою сестру, — промолвил он, сочувствующе глядя на неё.

Её губы затряслись. Она отвернулась, смахнула слезу и кивнула.

— Я Небула.

Плечи Тони поникли, он протянул ей руку:

— Тони Старк.

Немного помешкав, она всё-таки ответила на рукопожатие. На лице Небулы заиграла несмелая улыбка, которая, однако, быстро испарилась, губы девушки вновь начали дрожать. Она очень старалась сдержаться. И Тони её понимал. Он испытывал это чувство каждый день.

— Давай помогу. — Подалась она к Старку.

Тот кивнул, принимая помощь и поднимаясь. Бок разболелся сильнее. Мужчина тихо простонал, пошатнувшись.

Тони почувствовал слабость почти в тот момент, когда Небула отстранилась от него. Перед глазами плыло. Часть брони, прикрывавшей бок, уже вышла из строя. Кто знает, сколько он просидел здесь, истекая кровью. Он покачнулся, в глазах потемнело. Старк почувствовал, как куда-то постепенно проваливается.

— СТАРК! — прокричала Небула.

 

***

— Что-то приближается…

Стив взглянул на стоящую на коленях в метре от него Окойе. По её лицу текли слёзы: она оплакивала своего короля. Её браслет засветился фиолетовым, показывая какой-то приближающийся корабль.

Неожиданно в небе раздался рёв, скорее всего, двигателя. Все обернулись и увидели прорезающий облака корабль, который с грохотом стал снижаться и приземлился где-то за лесом.

Стив повернулся к Тору — он был разъярён, вокруг него уже искрились молнии.

— Кажется, ему было мало.

— Тор, стой…

Но бог уже взмыл ввысь, держа в руках свою секиру.

— Квилл.

Роджерс оглянулся: рядом с ним стояло существо, похожее на енота, только стоящее на двух ногах и говорящее человеческим голосом. Тор притащил его бог знает откуда.

— Это корабль Квилла, СТОЙ, ТОР! — воскликнул енот, погнавшись за ним.

Стив, не раздумывая, вскочил на ноги и побежал за Ракетой, выбираясь из леса в поле.

Тор стоял перед кораблём, опустив оружие. На этот раз он не метал молнии. Солдат с енотом подбежали к нему.

— Это корабль Тупых Пней. — Бог грома кивком указал на судно.

Капитан прищурился, ничего не понимая.

— Не пней. — Покачал головой Ракета. — Стражей.

Раздался громкий скрежет — это отворился люк корабля. Стив поудобней перехватил щит. Неожиданно Тор остановил его, упершись рукой ему в грудь и мотая головой.

— Не стоит, Капитан, это друзья, не враги, — улыбнулся он.

Роджерс опустил щит и вновь посмотрел на судно. Все трое наблюдали за тем, как по ступенькам спускается девушка-робот.

Выражение лица Тора изменилось, он вновь разозлился:

— Насчёт неё я не уверен.

Ракета успокаивающе коснулся сапога Тора.

— Она с нами, — сказал он, затем бросился к ней.

Мстители просто глядели на этих двоих. Енот окинул прибывшую взглядом и забежал внутрь корабля.

Повисла долгая тишина.

Девушка закрыла глаза, по её щекам текли слёзы.

— Нет… — прошептал енот. — Только не Гамора… Только не её…

И снова тишина. Он закрыл морду лапами и вновь обернулся к Небуле.

— Мантис? Дракс?

Она только помотала головой.

— Ч-что? — Он был шокирован и одновременно опустошён. — Квилл?

Молчание.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет… — Надломленно промолвил он. — Нет, нет, нет, НЕТ!

Ракета вновь дёрнулся в сторону корабля. Девушка крепко прижала его к себе, падая на грязную землю вместе с ним.

— ПУСТИ! ОНИ НЕ ПОГИБЛИ! НЕТ! ОНИ НЕ МОГЛИ! У МЕНЯ НЕТ НИКОГО, КРОМЕ НИХ! НИКОГО! ПУСТИ!

Небула плакала, прижимая енота к груди и не выпуская из объятий.

Сердце Стива разрывалось на части. Он не единственный, кто сегодня всё потерял. Он посмотрел на Тора: на его лице отражалась жалость.

— Я знал их совсем немного, — вздохнул он. — Кажется, они были неплохими ребятами.

Роджерс уставился в землю. Он прикрыл лицо ладонью, вторую положил на плечо мужчины. Это всё, что он мог сделать. Он не знал, что говорить.

Они простояли так какое-то время. Енот тихо плакал, девушка обнимала его.

Неожиданно он вырвался из её хватки и бросился бежать в лес. Небула сидела на земле, глядя ему вслед.

В тишине она поднялась, вытирая лицо от слёз и смахивая пыль с одежды. Она перевела взгляд на двоих мужчин.

— Эм… — Её голос был слаб. Несколько раз всхлипнув, она сглотнула и направилась к людям. Её плечи были расправлены, как у воина, идущего в бой. Она не сводила с незнакомцев взгляда. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает Тони Старка?

Сердце Стива замерло. Внутри него всё сжалось, дыхание прервалось.

_Тони?_

Он пошёл навстречу девушке, оставив Тора позади. Его ноги вдруг стали ватными.

— Я-я знаю, — практически прошептал он. — Мы оба знаем.

Небула вздохнула с облегчением.

— Он сильно ранен. Он на корабле, если хотите — проходите. — Она указала в сторону входа. — Он отказывается от моей помощи.

Он жив.

_Тони жив._

Стив несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Он обернулся к Тору и кивнул.

— Я вынесу его, потом поможешь.

Тот кивнул в ответ.

— Понял.

Роджерс на мгновение замер, затем пошёл к кораблю. Ему казалось, что он плывёт, а не идёт.

_Спасибо. Господи, спасибо._

Он прошёл мимо незнакомки и поднялся по ступеням. Когда он забрался внутрь, то никого не увидел. Внутри был огромный отсек. Хорошенько всё осмотрев, мужчина направился к кабине судна. И замер.

Тони сидел на полу, лицом к Стиву, прислонившись к стене.

Капитан услышал тихие всхлипывания и глубокие короткие вдохи. Старк сидел, прижав колени к груди и облокотившись о них одной рукой. Он прикрывал рот ладонью. Другой рукой он обхватил ноги, плечи мужчины ужасно тряслись.

Стив медленно поднялся к Тони и заметил, что тот сидит с закрытыми глазами. Лицо его друга было всё в грязи и крови. По щеке текла одинокая слеза. Роджерс всего мгновение оглядывал Старка, затем опустился перед ним на колени.

Он осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Тони?

Железный человек вдруг перестал трястись и затих. Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Стива.

Он не был ни зол, ни счастлив, ни грустен. Он выглядел… опустошённым.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Воцарилась гробовая тишина.

Старк резко вдохнул и отнял руку от лица.

— Стив? — Его голос. Он был совсем, как у ребёнка. Как у напуганного и обиженного ребёнка.

Стив крепче сжал плечо мужчины.

— Это я, Тони.

Он по-прежнему смотрел на него, жадно изучая лицо Капитана.

— Новая причёска.

Роджерс не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Да.

Тони слабо ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Снова наступила тишина.

Стив заметил, как ухмылка исчезла с лица Старка. Тот немного приоткрыл рот, посмотрел на свои колени, затем снова на друга. В его глазах застыли слёзы.

— Кого мы потеряли?

Капитан упорно глядел на гения. В горле застрял ком.

— Сэма, Ванду, Вижна, Т’Чаллу.

Каждое имя, произнесённое Стивом, эхом отзывалось в голове Старка. Он закрыл глаза, кивнул и уставился в пол.

— И…

Тони перевёл взгляд на Роджерса и увидел, что он смотрит куда-то сквозь него. Он снова глубоко вдохнул.

— И Баки.

Стив вновь посмотрел на него. Мужчина ненадолго задумался. Спустя несколько секунд, он снова переключил внимание на Капитана и коснулся его руки.

— Мне жаль.

Роджерс почувствовал небывалое облегчение, словно с его плеч наконец упал тяжкий груз. Тони мягко смотрел на него, ему действительно было жаль. Стив шумно выдохнул. Он посмотрел вниз, утёр нос рукавом костюма и снова взглянул на друга.

И вновь тишина.

Железный человек робко улыбнулся.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Златовласке понравилось, что ты скопировал его имидж, — сказал он, намекая на бороду.

Кэп рассмеялся.

— Ага.

Тони по-прежнему улыбался ему.

Улыбался.

Улыбался.

Вдруг уголки его губ задрожали.

Улыбка исчезла, словно её и не было.

Старк закрыл лицо руками, пальцами запутываясь в волосах. Он пару раз судорожно вздохнул и вновь опустил руки. Он начал подниматься, опираясь о стену.

— Я не смогу, не смогу больше носить эту маску, Роджерс, не смогу, не смогу…

Капитан подскочил и вцепился в плечи мужчины.

— Тони… — Он помог ему подняться, переключая его внимание на себя. — Что случилось? Что такое?

— Камень Времени. — Тони потряс головой. — Я нашёл его у одного мага и пытался защитить. Поэтому я оказался на этом корабле. — Он закусил губу. — Я думал, что будет лучше бороться с ним до конца, я думал, что так будет лучше… но он всё равно его забрал.

Стив усилил хватку.

— Тони, всё в порядке…

— Тогда я понял, что он пришёл сюда, — продолжил Старк. — Он забрал последний камень, щёлкнул пальцами, и они все исчезли. Я не очень хорошо их знал, но я увидел, как они все просто… просто испарились.

 Мужчина начал задыхаться, он отпрянул от Стива, прижимая дрожащую левую руку к груди.

 — Он не должен был оказаться там, он не должен был оказаться там. — Слёзы потекли по его щекам. — Я же говорил ему, чтоб он шёл домой. Я говорил ему… Он не должен был оказаться там.

Глаза Капитана широко распахнулись, он пытался достучаться до мужчины.

— Кто? Что случилось, Тони?

Тот взглянул на него, дрожа.

— Т-тот мальчик. Паучок с аэропорта. Я поклялся, что с ним ничего не случится, Стив. Он хотел мне помочь. Я сказал ему, чтоб он вернулся домой, но он всё равно пошёл…

Стив вспомнил.

Тот мальчик из Куинса.

Тот мальчик с огромным сердцем.

— Он умолял меня. Умолял спасти его. — Тони обхватил себя руками. В его глазах плескалась боль утраты. Казалось, он сейчас развалится на части. — Он умолял меня, Стив. Я не смог… Я не смог ничего сделать. Я просто держал его. Я не смог ничего сделать. Почему я ничего не мог сделать?

Сердце Капитана разбилось на сотни осколков. Он никогда не видел такого беззащитного Тони. Такого разбитого. Такого неживого.

Да, фактически он был жив.

Но бóльшая его часть была мертва.

— Я просто держал его… Просто держал, пока… — Он вытянул руки. На них были тёмные разводы пепла. Такие же, как и у Стива на руках.

Старк уставился на свои ладони. Слёзы всё текли по его лицу.

— Я убил его… Он был совсем ребёнком… Он не заслужил… Я убил его…

— Тони.

Мужчина заглянул в спокойные глаза Роджерса.

— Ты не виноват.

Он просто смотрел на него.

— Ты не виноват.

Он глубоко вдохнул, с неизменным выражением на лице глядя на Кэпа.

— Ты не виноват.

Тони выдохнул, слегка дрожа.

— Ты не виноват.

— Стив…

— Эй, — он перебил его. — Ты не виноват.

— Я…

— Ты не виноват.

Старк моргнул, отчего ещё больше слёз потекло по его щекам.

— Ты. Не. Виноват.

Взгляд Тони стал каким-то потерянным. Всё стало каким-то потерянным.

Стив сделал небольшой шаг навстречу другу, стараясь говорить как можно тише и мягче:

— Ты не виноват.

Железный человек просто какое-то время стоял на месте, затем буквально рухнул вперёд. Он обхватил шею Капитана и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Мужчина обнял его в ответ, крепче сжимая в руках.

Дыхание Тони замедлилось, слёзы высохли.

Они простояли так очень долго, но им было всё равно.

Им просто надо было поддержать друг друга.

Они же две стороны одной медали.

Они были в безопасности.

Оба были в безопасности.

Буря стихла.

— Я скучал, Тони.

— Я тоже скучал, Кэп.


End file.
